


Morir por ti

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WangXian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Oneshot
Relationships: Lan Wanji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Morir por ti

Las alas pesadas y oscuras de negras plumas lo hacían ver como un gigante cuervo, un ente profético de desgracias y catástrofes, pero para Lan WangJi era aún más aterrador. Era el causante de sus desvarios y su mala fortuna. Era el responsable de que acabara enamorado tan mal que no se reconocía. Era el creador de sus más oscuras y alocadas fantasías convertidas en una espeluznante realidad.

Era todo lo que deseaba y todo lo que jamás debió desear a la vez.

Tenerlo a su lado era un condenado infierno, pero imaginar su vida sin él era incluso peor...

La locura estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, lo sabía. Él lo estaba volviendo mentalmente inestable. Pero, de forma increíble, no le importaba.

Su juicio era sublimado por su profunda voz y sumido en las más oscuras aguas de la desesperación comprendió que amaba ser sometido por ella.

Amaba lo forma en la que se perdía por completo a la más mínima orden y poco importaba que fuera una total locura lo que pedía. Doblegaba su sentido con una facilidad alarmante y a Lan WangJi sólo le sorprendía el pensar que haría lo que fuera por él. Aunque el chico jamás había pedido nada que no deseara otorgarle con todas sus jodidas ansias. Incluso su corazón y su vida le habría entregado en bandeja de plata si así lo quisiera. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian no parecía dispuesto a requerir aquello.

No aún.

Su amplia y peligrosa sonrisa le confesaba sin una palabra que se divertía seduciéndolo. Tentándolo violentamente hasta que no se reconocía, para luego retroceder con una diabólica sonrisa satisfecha y complacida expandiéndose lento por su rostro.

Él, ingenuo, caía cada vez.

Y eso, en lugar de despertarlo, lo desesperaba y asustaba terriblemente. Temía que Wei WuXian se aburriera de él. Que se cansara y finalmente lo hiciera a un lado, dejándolo roto y con la sensación de una experiencia irremplazable y espectacular acabada de la peor manera. Porque, joder, el carácter infantil de WeiYing no se condecía con el poderoso aura que irradiaba.

Cuando se mantenía serio y solemne, se volvía frío, enigmático e imponente. Como un verdadero ser salido de las entrañas mismas del infierno, que podría quemarte hasta las cenizas con un solo chasqueo de sus dedos. Sin embargo, centelleaba muy profundo en su mirada un brillo de maliciosa diversión. Una aniñada rebelión que resultaba condenadamente adorable y encantadora.

Aunque todo él, fuera en sí, ridículamente peligroso.

Lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Aún mantenía las marcas de sus crueles y esporádicos arrebatos. Las conservaba en su piel como un recuerdo visible de lo dañino y doloroso que sería continuar a su lado como un maldito perro faldero.

Entendía también que aquel jodido demonio estaba robando su energía vital en pequeñas dosis y que pronto empeoraría mientras se mantuviera ciegamente a su lado.

Pero, por más que sabía todo aquello, se encontraba accediendo dócilmente a su voluntad. Olvidando que no se podía confiar plenamente en un demonio, que por otra parte y además, había atrapado a su estúpido corazón.

Y joder, Lan WangJi era consciente de que si tuviera que morir, probablemente sería feliz de poder hacerlo entre sus brazos.


End file.
